


Fight for Mya

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fight for Mya [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protests, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl named Maribi Lopez who discovers that she has a beautiful singing voice in order to stand up for Mya Vizcarrondo Rios who killed herself.





	1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl was riding her bicycle to Bronx High School and take off her helmet.

She has curly black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, wide hips and muscular legs. She wears a light blue shirt with a marigold flower, navy blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Her name is Maribi Lopez.

Maribi walked into the school.

A few minutes later, the school bell rings and everyone runned out of the school.

Maribi walked out of the school.

But Maribi saws a poster that says Talent Show.

Maribi said "Sign me up!"

Maribi sign her name.

But Maribi saws the mean girls.

A blonde mean girl said "Oh look Maribee sign up for a talent show"

The mean girls laughed

Maribi rides her bicycle home.


	2. Chapter 2

Maribi was writing something in her songbook.

Maribi strummed her guitar.

But Maribi hears her phone beeping

Maribi sees a text

'Maribi the talent show is tomorrow'

Maribi sighed

'I know Becky'

Maribi began to hum a tune.

A black cat walked to her.

A black cat meowed

Maribi tickles her chin 

She purrs


	3. Chapter 3

Today is finally the talent show.

The mean girls were doing a cheerleading routine and the crowd nervously cheers.

"Next up is Maribi Lopez"

The crowd cheers

Maribi walked to a stage.

Maribi cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft yet energetic tone as she played her guitar.

~Mya it's just you and them in a cruel little world it might be so scary for a teenage girl i think you get hurt and you need help too i'm afraid you're gonna take your own life Mya please forgive them for what they did to you but i remember you~

But Dali hears her singing.

~Mya i can feel myself getting broken hearted i got upset that you killed yourself they didn't mean to make you cry i'm afraid~

Dali joined in ~You're gonna take your own life Mya please forgive them for what they did to you but i remember you da da da da da da da da~

The crowd cheered


End file.
